Razor's Edge
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Blake/Tori "What would YOU know?" "I know that she's walking a fine line between here and there."
1. Chapter 1: Come Back?

(Blake/Tori, Hunter/OC) It's been the six of them against Lothor. But Lothor has a trick up his sleeve; her. She has the latent-ninja power to manipulate the Samurai Stone. Being brainwashed into thinking they are the enemy, she mistakenly turns the good guys on each other. But at what cost to both sides?

-Hunter-

Blake was being his normal, mushy self around Tori and Hunter just shrugged it off. He had more important things to do...

He turned around and looked up. It was a nice scenery and very elegant. It was hard to believe that this was his new home. He had only known it as a city of high buildings and dark alleyways.

Standing in the park, it showed such a beautiful sight. You could see the sky, clear and blue, as well as the lush greenery all over the place.

For some unbeknown reason, Hunter looked down.

A girl was riding her bike and a kid walked out in front of her. She skidded on the brakes and veered off. She was going to fall down the dried up river bed and into a very deep hole.

Hunter ran after her, grabbing her elbow with one hand and her hand with his other hand. He started to pull her up when he saw Lothor.

"Ah, what a magnificent park!" he said, happy and cheery. His smile instantly faded. "I hate it. It's so ugly."

Hunter looked around, glad that the civilians were running away.

Except for the girl he was holding onto...

He yanked her around so she was behind him. "Stay back!"

"Why?" Lothor asked, a smile on his face. "Precious bystanders? I don't care." Lothor smiled evilly at Hunter. "I've got a way around that." He snapped his fingers and pointed right at Hunter.

A Ranger jumped out of the dry river bed. She had a long, flowing, trench-coat like uniform that was a light shade of gray. She had no element symbol and her helmet looked like a deamon claw or something had grown on a motorcycle helmet. She had claws on the back of her hands and white boots to match.

Hunter didn't waste time. He spun about and scooped up the civilian. He used his ninja speed and zipped off to safety.

After he was sure she was okay, he turned around as the other Rangers sped ahead of him to take out the threat.

It was then that Hunter felt like something was about to go very wrong...


	2. Chapter 2: One Down

Cam ducked a blow to the head as the strange ranger spun about to kick him. She grabbed Tori by the arm and twisted her around. She used Tori as a shield as she pointed at Cam's chest. Since gravity and momentum couldn't stop him, Cam impacted right on her hand.

She didn't say anything but quickly drew Tori's blade from it's sheath and attacked Cam, sending him flying back. He was trying not to hurt Tori, who was showing signs of pain.

The ranger gave no noise. She just lifted Tori by her collar and threw her aside, holding onto her sword. She flipped it around and held it so it came along her arm. She crouched low to the ground as Hunter attacked. She snatched his weapon away from him in it's staff form. She twisted around and tripped him up. She flipped the staff so it was balanced on her shoulder and jabbed Hunter in the back, just as she had Cam. She twisted away when Blake came in for the shot.

She unfurled from her twist to take down Cam, who had tried to attack from behind.

She was about to deal the killing blow to Cam when Dustin and Blake managed to strike at her.

It looked like a hit.

But as she rolled away, she extended her legs and landed on tip toe. She got into a different stance than before. The Ninja Blade was pointed towards them and raised above her head. Her Thunder Staff was pointed downward, but curled against her body.

"Finish this fight. I've got more important things for you to do."

She obeyed Lothor's command and twisted around. She released the Ninja Blade and it stuck in the ground between Blake and Tori. She turned her back to them, releasing the Thunder Staff. It rotated and Hunter managed to grab it before it hit anyone.

Shane, who hadn't been there for most of it, came out of no where. He aimed a kick for her chest.

She crossed her arms and spring-boarded him away. She was about to go after him when-

"I said no."

She stood up-right and followed Lothor.

Cam struggled to get up. He was no longer the Green Samurai Ranger, he was just Cam. He was rubbing his chest, right over his heart, as he took Tori's hand to help him up.

Hunter was having trouble getting up and Blake rushed to help him. Hunter's pain was too much and Blake had to virtually carry his brother, with some help from Dustin. The trio followed Tori and Cam as Shane brought up the rear, for protection's sake.

-Lothor-

"Ah, that was too much fun! Were you able to inject your aura or whatever you call it now?"

The strange ranger demorphed. "Yes, master."

Her hair was raven black with dark purple bangs. Her eyes were a nice hazel color and her complexion was like paper. She wore a similar outfit to the Rangers, only where it was black for them, it was white for her, making her look more like a geisha. Where they had multicolors, she had solid purple. Where they had an insignia, she had a simple black circle.

"Well, shall we destroy the city soon?" Lothor asked, rubbing his hands together. I do love destroying things."

She showed no emotions, said nothing, did nothing.

"Ah, right, go attack the city. Marah, Kapri, make yourselves useful and help her."

-Ranger OPs-

Cam saw that Hunter was down for the fights to come. He was just opening his mouth to say something when they saw Hunter's Morpher glow.

Hunter's eyes flared open and he grabbed Blake by the throat and started to choke him. Tori, being worried, ran over to stop Hunter. Hunter just threw Blake at her before he started for Cam. "Give me that amulet, punk!"

Cam's eyes widened and he jumped back, over the table and to the other side of the room. "Hunter, what's wrong with you?"

"She's made me see the error of my ways! Lothor knows best. Your uncle knows what I need!"

Blake tackled Hunter from the side, hitting the stairs as he did. The two of them looked like a couple of brothers bickering about nothing. Until Blake knocked Hunter out with a sucker punch.

It was then that everyone looked at Cam. He cluched his chest. Was he going to...?


	3. Chapter 3: Samurai's Betrayal

Hunter was resting on the floor, in a crumpled heap, and Cam was being chased around Ninja OPs, before he ran up the stairs, tripping over Hunter's arm. He broke the surface and rolled behind a tree.

He felt his heart thud, horribly hard and loud, against his chest. He hissed and recoiled in pain. He felt hot, sad, painful tears springing up all over his face and he tucked in hard, hoping the pressure would ease the pain, but...

A twig snapped and he ripped the tree aside, staying on all fours.

Cam didn't say anything as they approached. He was about to attack when the siren from their Morphers snapped him out of it. But the pain came back.

He stumbled to his feet as they were called to action.

"It would seem that the stranger from earlier is attacking the city. Quickly, take her out. Hunter's already gone on his way."

-Lothor-

"AH! I may finally taste victory! Thanks to you, White Ranger."

She just stood there, staring down at the city. Her huge blasts of fire had set ablaze many buildings and cars. She jumped down when she saw a civilian try to be a hero and save someone from a burning car and she took her down, easily.

She threw the civilian woman aside. She walked after her target before she saw a building with many people in it. She twisted around in a circle and shot a huge blast of fire at the building, but it never made contact. Instead, it was redirected to the left and hit an already blazing building. She shrugged and walked up to the building. She threw her arms out and two staffs appeared. One was actually a spear and the other was actually a spiked mace that was kind of long.

She twisted and the spiked mace nearly made contact with Shane, who was able to redirect it away, but wasn't able to dodge the spear, that skewered his foot. She launched herself over his head and pulled it out. She elbowed Shane on the back before she used her mace-hand to jab him a few times, knocking him down and mobilizing him.

"Well, well, well! Seems the Rangers have arrived!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She swirled around and nailed Hunter in the shoulder with the mace. She proceeded to knock the Rangers away from her. She pointed the end of the spear at Tori, ready to deal a killing blow when-

"TORI!"

She was saved by Blake.

He was standing there, prepared to kill her when-

"Tch." She had finally made a noise. But when she raised her mace arm, Cam stepped in between, facing Blake. She stood up right and nodded to him before she turned and attacked Dustin, who was wide open and an easy target.

Cam charged Blake, who was confused.

"Cam, we're on the same side! What's wrong with you?"

Cam didn't answer at first, but then he chuckled. "Me? I've found the winning side! It seems that Empress has the right idea! Be on Lothor's side and you get unwavering abilities!"

"Empress?"

She vaulted over Cam and grabbed Blake by the helmet, throwing him away. She grabbed Tori's arm and yanked her to her feet. She raised her mace arm and was about to strike when Hunter, who seemed to not have been changed, snatched Tori away.

Dustin and Shane struggled to get up. They had been rendered immobile as Rangers, but they were trying to get the chance to help.

Cam reached out and grabbed Tori's arm, twisting it around and-

"OW!"

They all heard a blood-curling "snap" in her forearm as Cam raised his Samurai Blade. He was about to strike down, when-

"Oh, _NO_ you _don't_!" Blake tackled him, and the duo went tumbling through the embers.

Empress didn't show any signs of being worried and turned away. She raised her hand as a claw, pointing it at Tori, who was utterly confused. A small fire sparked in the middle of her claw.

"What do you want me for?" Tori practically screamed.

"What, you say?" Empress' voice was serene and almost kind, but it sounded strained to even speak. "You can easily put me out. Not as easy as Lightning, but you have the element of surprise on me." She opened her claw and the fire that had been only a flicker exploded into a fireball the size of a baseball. "I can't let you..."

It was as if time stood still as everyone saw the purple fire spew from Empress' clawed hand. Tori was the target...


	4. Chapter 4: Taking out Tori?

Empress opened her clawed had, as if to brace for impact, and the flames erupted without any hesitation. Empress was moved back about two inches and her trench-coat-like outfit flew out behind her, the backlash of the wind blowing away everything around her.

Blake punched the ground. "Dang."

Hunter stood up after the smoke cleared and touched the top of Blake's head. "Hey, check it."

Blake looked up.

Tori had saved herself at the last second. There was a thin icewall between her and Empress. But the icewall wasn't receding, it was actually getting larger, as if the flames were taking out the heat in the air, making Empress have to retreat. Tori was still a Ranger, but she was breathing hard. She stumbled to her feet and was able to stumble away, but she couldn't keep her balance well and fell before Shane and Dustin, who had gotten to their feet.

Empress twisted around and was going to take down Blake when she suddenly retreated.

Tori gasped for air and turned around, using her ninja blade as a projectile and speared Empress in the foot, causing her to topple over and fall into Hunter, who didn't bother being nice about catching her.

That was when Tori showed signs of anguishing pain.

Blake rushed to her side and put an arm around her. "Tori, let me see."

Hunter didn't waste time and raised his hand. The Thunder Staff came crashing down on Empress.

She managed to twist upwards and away to the left. Her helmet cracked and fell away, revealing her face. The purple bangs swung before her eyes. She was blinded for that instant and they took the advantage.

Hunter struck her hard in the back with the Thunder Staff as Blake came from the front with his own staff. When she was winded, they both took hold of her arms and held her still while Shane unleashed a whirlwind from his palm. They released her and Dustin came from below and cut her down with his Ninja Blade.

She went spinning away, head over feet, and finally skidded to a landing a long distance away.

Empress coughed and they could hear liquid in her lungs. She didn't stop and got right back up. She was showing no signs of defeat, in fact, she was showing signs of rage and triumph as she stood tall.

Cam shot out from behind her, sliding on his left foot before curving back to right in front of her. He sped towards the others and raised his blade. His Samurai Sword landed a hit, square on Tori's shoulder, cutting across to her lower hip. She was down, permanently.

Cam twisted to block Blake, but was shocked to be grabbed from below. Dustin sucked him down, so his waist was buried. He growled at Dustin, who just smiled triumphantly.

"Now _that_ is funny."

Empress charged, a streak of smoke behind her, and grabbed Dustin by the neck, throwing him against Shane. She knocked the duo down and turned to finish off Tori. Her black hair swung around and they saw a fear in Empress' eyes. She wasn't feeling the rage to kill.

Fire sprung up, around her arms. She clasped her hands together and was going to do a double-fisted pound on Tori when Blake swiped her away. Empress smirked and raised her body onto her knuckles and brought her feet down, hard. She made a wide circle of fire around her and Cam.

The duo was gone when the smoke and flame cleared away.

Shane scratched the back of his head. "Am I the only one thinking there's more to this?"

Blake whacked him on the arm. "Never mind that, Tori needs to get back to Ninja OPs, and fast."


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Destroyed

Tori wasn't doing so great. She had broken out in a flush fever that was consuming her quickly. Her hair was constantly stuck to her face as she thrashed around and tried to get comfortable in her uncomfortable state. She wasn't going to make it.

Blake was keeping a constant vigil, waiting for her.

"Blake, here." Hunter set down a tray of food for his brother and waited. Blake didn't move so Hunter grabbed his brother's arm. "Hey! Eat something, dang it! Don't just sit there and waste away waiting for her."

Blake slapped Hunter's hand away. "You don't get it. You really don't get it! How do we even know that the amulet he's got wasn't one of Lothor's prior plans?" He stood up, getting in Hunter's face. "You don't know what's wrong! You don't have someone..." Blake stopped.

Hunter's eyes portrayed the pain but he just shrugged it off. "If you say so." He walked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

Hunter had Blake, but nobody was what Tori was to Blake. Nobody really seemed that close to him. Hunter never "connected" with anyone. Nobody.

There wasn't much else to do.

Tori was down, Shane and Dustin were outside with Sensei, trying to get their Ranger Morphers working, so, Hunter was left to tend to the rest of Ninja OPs. Hunter slouched into the chair and watched the screens. He had to wait for someone, something, anything to happen. So, that meant that there was something he was going to have to do.

Or boredom would set in and he'd die of sleep.

Hunter sat up.

Empress was walking around the old Ninja Academy.

Hunter stood up and decided to go out, on his own.

-Empress-

She was tracing her fingers along the broken walls of the training grounds. Memories or none, she had nothing to remember now. Lothor was right, her memories wouldn't return, no matter where she ran to.

It was lonely. Nothing to hold onto, late at night. No songs to hum to calm the nerves. No echoing laughter to aid her and make her feel better.

She stopped and looked back. Hunter appeared in the entryway and Empress stopped, looking right at Hunter. They stood there, staring at each other for the longest time, before Empress turned to him, fully.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"No, not really." Hunter seemed to be wary of her.

Empress shrugged and continued tracing the outside of the training arena. She kept walking until her fingers crossed a gap. Stopping, Empress stared at the gaping hole.

Hunter came up behind her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "What's wrong with you?"

She stared up at Hunter. "I don't know. All I know is that you're hurting me and I'm not going to fight you." She gently tugged her arm away from him. Softly, she raised her hand to show Hunter something. She pulled her collar down and a rather dark burn mark stood out on her flesh. "I only know that I've burned myself. I only fight if Lothor commands it. Although, some how, my chi manipulation didn't work on you."

"What?"

She touched his chest, right where she'd stabbed him during their first encounter. "You're not under my spell. Cam, however, did fall under it. So, why not you? Is there someone you don't want to see hurt? Are they close?"

Hunter's breath suddenly came in sharp and evil.

-Cam-

"Lothor's will?"

"Yes. He wants you to find Empress and attack the city again."

Cam nodded and turned away.

Inwardly, Cam was banging on the walls of his inner thoughts.

How cold this have happened?


	6. Chapter 6: The Choices Presented

Hunter couldn't believe his eyes.

Empress had actually smiled?

He blinked and then smiled himself.

They had taken a walk and were still wandering about. The forest around the destroyed academy was nice. It was peaceful and it gave Hunter a sense of tranquility.

He'd also found out that "Empress" wasn't her name. She didn't know her name, not since Lothor had discovered her. She had a severe case of amnesia. Most of her attacking techniques came from her muscle memory.

Other than that, she had no idea what she was doing.

Suddenly, Empress' eyes became wide and she looked up and away from Hunter. She seemed to move in her own world and Hunter saw fire sprout from her hands before he looked back at him, fear in her eyes.

"Empress?"

"Please, don't follow." She jumped into the air and used the fire to consume her body. When it broke away from her, it looked almost like something out of a movie. She was still smoking, but there it was, her Ranger uniform. "Stay," she whispered.

Hunter saw Cam shoot overhead, grabbing Empress and the duo vanished over the horizon. Hunter couldn't stay!

-Blake-

"What's the alarm sounding for?" he asked, pushing aside the door.

He stopped when he saw the screen. Dustin and Shane had just barged in.

The trio gawked at Hunter.

There he was, in downtown, fighting the two estranged Rangers. He wasn't holding his own, but he was trying.

Blake felt something, deep inside of him, knowing that Hunter was holding back. He didn't see Hunter use the Thunder Staff in it's many forms. His fear of leaving Tori's side was starting to be outweighed by the safety of his brother.

He looked back, just then, and saw Tori still in her coma-like sleep. Her fever was getting worse. Her body was starting to sweat it out, or it seemed, but her stray hair still stuck to her face and neck. It was almost too much to bear.

Blake was going to have to make a choice, and one that he wouldn't want to make.

"I'm sorry, Tori." He gritted his teeth as Dustin's foot vanished around the corner. Blake bowed to Sensei. "Keep an eye on her, please. I don't want the shock to set in. I-"

"I'll watch her." Sensei smiled. "Go, take care of what needs to be done."

Blake made fists before he stood up and ran out of sight.

Sensei sighed and looked at Tori. "If only we could unblock your mental block, Tori."

-Hunter-

He went flying into a pillar and felt something crack in his ribs. Hunter slumped to the floor, the feeling of blood coming to his eyes. He shook it off as sparks exploded all over his vision, blurring him.

Hunter was trying to recall being hit on the head or how he ended up airborne again.

"Ninja Blade!" Dustin struck down the Kelzaks. He threw his arm out and grabbed Hunter's arm, swinging him around and onto his knees.

Shane went zooming overhead, blowing them away. He landed lightly on a small ledge before twisting around. He pulled out his own Ninja Blade and prepared to attack the Kelzaks. Shane wasn't going to hold back.

"Wait!" Hunter yelled, but Empress had already jumped in the way.

She grabbed Shane's blade and threw it out of his grip before she took hold of the back of his uniform. She spun about and threw him to the side. Empress turned to the Kelzaks. "Quickly, carry out your task!"

They dispersed and Hunter got to his feet.

"Wait! Don't attack her!"

Blake came crashing down in flashes of lightning, striking down at Empress, whom rolled to her left, away from the attack. Blake wasn't going to listen to Hunter, and that much became clear when he cut Empress right across the lower torso. She stumbled back, but then cartwheeled away as Cam intercepted.

"Stop it!"

Dustin grabbed Hunter's arm. "What's with you? Why are you defending her?" he yelled.

Hunter pulled away. "She's just confused. If we can just reach her, we can change her!"

"For what? The worse?"

"Dustin has a point, Hunter. What could she help us do? She's already taken out Cam and Tori." Shane blew Empress away from Blake, who was panting. "She's not one of us, she never will be."


	7. Chapter 7: To Awaken and Realize

Hunter couldn't help it, he threw himself in front of them. "Don't do this! I can reach her!"

"And then what?"

Hunter hadn't quite thought that far ahead just yet, but he knew he had to do something. "She's got amnesia. I can help her. Give me five minutes and I can have her understanding our point of view. Please!"

"Out of the way, Hunter." Blake sounded outraged by Hunter's actions.

Empress wasn't attacking. She wasn't doing anything, actually. She was just standing there, like she really had nothing to do. The Kelzaks were in a confusion, running around, destroying things, but Empress was just looking down. It was as if she was suddenly disconnected.

Cam jumped in and told the Kelzaks what to do next; "Attack the Rangers."

Empress' head slowly turned.

Hunter took off his uniform and stood before the Kelzaks as just a normal person.

It was then that he heard it. A soft crackling sound. Suddenly, Empress was right in front of him, flames sweeping away from her body. She'd destroyed the Kelzaks in her wake. She didn't move for a moment, nobody did. She twisted around and crouched down. Her hands were claws and were outstretched towards the Kelzaks. They were turned to ash and she darted right at Cam. She struck his shoulder and he collapsed. She jumped and twisted to land facing the Rangers on a high building.

She didn't waste any time and left.

Cam groaned and slowly got up. He looked shaky as his uniform vanished. He collapsed again, but was able to get into a sitting position. A small trickle of blood dripped off his chin. He was badly wounded. At least, internally he was.

"Guys?" he asked, weary of the fact they were raising their weapons to him. "What's going on? What'm I doin' here?" He touched his face and saw the blood on his hand. Cam slowly looked up at them again. "What did I do?"

-Empress-

She stumbled and grabbed a branch. Her heart felt weak and she couldn't see straight. There was something wrong.

She slowly stood up again and she felt it, a pain in hear heart, deep inside her soul. Something burned to be seen and heard.

Whatever it was, it was leading her to the water, to her greatest enemy.

-Blake and Hunter-

He threw a punch and Hunter reeled back, shock evident on his face. "How could you? You let her get away. You just let her get away! What's the matter with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you?" Hunter rubbed his chest where the impact had been. "You know as well as I do what it feels like to be controlled. Sooner or later something snaps, something gives, and you're stuck fighting your way out! I just wanted to help her!"

"Why don't you help _us_ first? Why don't you dive into Tori's mind and help her? Why does this woman have to come first?" Blake practically screamed. The anger and rage was obvious in his eyes. His fists came up and he nailed Hunter again and again, yelling at him.

Hunter just took it. He understood that Blake was angry with him. He understood that there was somethings he just couldn't fight. He also understood that Blake was right, that his focus should have been on helping Tori before helping himself. He understood that Blake was family and his family was what mattered first.

-Cam-

He fell to his knees at her bedside. He took his glasses off and stabbed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

How had he done that? Was it really because of him that Tori was in a coma-like state with a raging fever and a deep wound? Had he really let it happen?

But how was he supposed to know? His whole being had been trapped in some kind of glass container. He'd never really known what he was doing.

But still, it was by his hands, wasn't it?

Cam was ready to take whatever responsibility came with attacking with his blade. That was his oath to his powers as the Green Samurai Ranger. He was going to let it go, going to take on whatever guilt came with it. But he was going to let it go because his mind was elsewhere and his body was doing this. To let it go and be forgiven was all he wanted from them now, even if it came in the long years.

He wanted them to forgive him.


	8. Chapter 8: Reaching for Freedom

It was stagnant. Unbearable. Tight. Thick.

Call it what you will, but Cam couldn't stand it and finally left the vicinity to check on their monitors.

"Cam, what troubles you?"

"Dad, please, I don't want one of your lectures." Cam hit the keys in a flurry and watched the monitors popping up all over the place. He had to get his mind off of what he, himself, had done to Tori. They didn't want him near the water nin.

"If it comes to what has happened, do not fear." Sensei smiled at Cam. "I do believe in forgiveness. You must give these things time. They cannot be rushed. To forgive is harder than to forget."

Cam closed his eyes. "I'm frustrated." He opened his eyes and interrupted sensei. "And not just about Tori. While I was being controlled, I felt like I wasn't alone. The whole time, I felt like someone was keeping me near the surface. I felt like someone was keeping me close to the lights."

"How so?"

"Like..." Cam was trying to figure out the words when-

"Like there's someone's shoulders and they're lifting you to freedom."

Cam spun about and stared at Hunter. "How-?"

"Because, you forget, I was controlled without Blake once. I remember wishing I could just reach out and pull myself out. Without Blake there to be my brother, I would've just fallen, hard. For now, though, I'm glad he forgave me."

"And how would he forgive me now?"

Hunter shook his head. "They won't forgive you, but I'm ready to accept that you can't change that." Hunter sat on the low table behind Cam's chair. "I do forgive you for what you've done, since they weren't your actions. I forgive all that you said and did while you were waiting for that break for freedom." Hunter smiled at Cam.

Cam, for some reason, felt a spur of thoughts. "Wait, what about Empress? Or, whatever her name is?"

Hunter shook his head. "They won't let me get the chance to explain her. Why?"

Cam's memories buzzed about his head. "Well, I know that there was a time when I could hear a voice. It wasn't loud, it was subtle, and all it asked was that I find the spark. Maybe you're the spark the voice wanted. So, if I can find Empress, the two of us could get a hold of her and help her."

"Good, only, how do we sneak out without the others knowing?"

-Lothor-

He flung another paper ball at her. "You're so useless!"

Empress was ducking and dodging _every_ paper ball he threw. She was collecting them and tossing them into the full trash bin.

"Why can't you do anything I ask _without_ question?"

Kapri and Marah laughed at Empress when she dodged another paper ball.

"Oh, you're such a lame one!" Kapri said, laughing harder when Empress just narrowly avoided another.

Lothor finally left her alone. "Now, all we have to do is find a way to convince those _Rangers_ to come out of hiding."

Not that she thought anybody would hear her, but Empress whispered; "Perhaps if we encountered them as humans, they might."


End file.
